The New Era
by DiamondHikari
Summary: "Run!" He cried and she did. The young girl in her arms, asleep with a blue glow was in danger. "Do Not Return until she is 22!" She stopped "WHAT?" He hit the Soldier with his shield and turned to her. "Please Hurry!" Years later, she's alone when she's told about her Secret Past. Now she has to learn about the life she will never belong in...
1. Past brought Back

**Just something I thought up one day! I won't put any notes after the story just at the beginning!**

**BTW, I will put all outfits link on my Profile (It will be in one folder)**

**DISCLAIMER: **

* * *

><p>I do not own anything. I just wrote the storyline. (Note: Names will be changed for plot reasons for certain characters)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Back to my Unknown Home<strong>_

As soon as they rang I was shocked. It was The second Tuesday of April: a time where everyone must be in their homes to check up on companies without disruption. I knew that if I was getting visitors, I should look my best. It rang again. Again. Again.

"I'm coming!" I don't like people who aren't patient. I quickly fixed my hair then took off the apron I was wearing.

"Miss Forest!"

The voice was familiar. Sounded like the General of the Kalos Guards, Pierre. I opened the door find I was right. He was standing there in his Yellow Uniform with a few more Uniformed guards behind them. But what really shocked me were blue uniformed guards who stood behind them. Sinnoh guards.

"W-Welcome!"

"Thank you Miss," said the one in the silvery blue. He stood beside Pierre and smiled."I am Mike. Chief Mike of the Elf Guards. I'm here to speak with you"

"I-I'm sorry?" I was confused. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

Pierre seemed amused. "Miss, you have your Hamelia ceremony in 2 months correct?"

"Yes,"

"Well, the thing is..."

"Is?"

"Let me explain," Mike told me.

Still confused, I let them in. I offered then some drinks but they told me to sit.

"I'll start from the beginning." Pierre said. "For the ceremony, we were preparing your information. But then we realized we didn't have anything about you up to age 1."

1? Isn't that the age Elder refused to tell me about?

"So we contacted other bases in the city. Still nothing."

Mike continued for him "So they contacted every town or region. When they contacted us, we tried searching and found something. The missing data. We studied them to see why we had it when we saw something interesting."

"..." I was shocked.

"You miss are not a Hamelia."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have a mark on your shoulder. A crown shaped birthmark."

"That's right. I do." I nodded.

"That is the mark of the Forest." Looker held out a paper with my picture. Beside it I saw the Sinnoh Symbol in sapphire. A mark of Royalty.

"The Royal Forest Of the Elf Kingdom."

"Miss Rena Forest,"

"You are a Royal Elfia"


	2. Sea the World

**Hope you like it so far! I may change some things.**

* * *

><p><em>"Where is she!?" the King looked frantically.<em>

_"Natsumi!"_

_"NATSUMI!_

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_"It's _Natsumi_!"_

_"Right! _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!_"_

_The king stopped. He slowly turned to the nearest window. The light. The Blue Glow of young Dawn (Hikari) Berlitz. It was coming from a Castle Carriage but as the snow fell harder, the paint washed off and Kanto's Bright Red Carriage shown. "VELDER!" He thundered._

_Grabbing the closest guards, they rushed after them. "No wait!" the Queen cried._

_"STAY BACK!"_

_The queen jumped onto a horse and galloped after them, determined to save her daughter._

* * *

><p>The open sea air was amazing. Trapped in the city like area (not to mention middle) of Hamel, I never breathed Fresh Air. Just smoky air.<p>

I was sitting on a raft for almost a day. As much as I wanted a boat, Pierre said this was a good way to stay low.

"At least come with me!" I spat. "Or even one of your guards!"

He gave a half-way faithful laugh before telling me "And leave Hamel? Yeah Right!"

To think he's the 7th most important man in Hamel and he's suppose to be helpful and ROYAL-LIKE!

"Then who do I go with?" I gave an annoyed look.

"Mike!"

"AS IN A Elfian!?"

"You are from the Elf Kingdom..."

"Okay, let me reword that...AS IN A **STRANGER**!? "

But I ended up here anyway.

"Almost there Rena!" Mike said before pointing out to land.

"Is that the Elf Kingdom?"

"Goodness NO! That's Elder Island!"

"Oh. What's so bad about that?"

"N-Nothing. Just...uh...the Royal Forest Heiress should known how her kingdom looks!"

"Right..." I didn't beleive him but kept quiet.


	3. People to Protect and Harsh Threats

**Thanks to my reviewers! I got 3 views and I think 2 followers quicker then usual (It's not bad it's just I'm a Amateur Writer So...)**

**Oh and by the way, I may change info around a bit.**

**Finally, Sorry for all the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer!**

**Anyway, I thought I might give you guys the reason I thought of this: a Book. Though I expect girls to be in to this book, the idea came from The Selection by Kiera Cass. SO GOOD! I recommend it... but I'll admit it's also a bit like Disney's Sofia the First "Became a Princess overnight?" More like "Found out I was princess before last Night..." So please, just bare with this story **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Just the Plot!**

* * *

><p><em>"Sebastian?" a maid asked the royal butler.<em>

_"Yes Mirinda?"_

_"What is that glow?"_

_"How many times have I said this," Sebastian sighed. "It's Moonlight!"_

_"No No No!" Mirinda shook her hands, dismissing the thought. "The Sapphire Blue coming from the Princesses room!"_

_Sebastian ran to the room, dropping the delicate flowers he was taking to the perfume creators. He gave a gasp when he saw the princess holding a book in her hand labeled 'Legends of Sinnoh: The Past repeating into the Future'. There seemed to be a little Pixie like creature reading the words to her and a glow that was more like a Heart-Shaped Sapphire following behind her_

_The Pixie noticed Sebastian and quickly whispered in Natsumi's ear before disappearing without a trace. No way to tell she was ever there._

_But they saw. Mirinda woke the Queen up as soon as Sebastian ran. They saw what happened and now they knew something terrible would happen._

_"How-How did she get the book?!" the King thundered._

_"How did the Pixie appear?"_

_The glow was still there, bright, radiant and incomplete. The heart changed into a crown before half disappeared._

_"__**True**__" Natsumi whispered before falling asleep._

* * *

><p>"Rena?"<p>

...

"Rena?"

..Mhm...

"RENA!"

"GAH!" I screamed before falling into the water.

Mike nearly slapped his hand on his forehead. "I was trying to say something,"

I blew my wet hair out of my face but instead of a breeze, I got water and a tiny shell."Sorry," I rolled my eyes.

"You may not want to do that," Mike said helping me up.

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm trying to say," he said beckoning me to follow him. "We arrived and all of the Elf Kingdom is here to see you!"

Gulp. I've read about the Elf Kingom. It's a beautiful city with amazingly accurate solar power. About... What? 20,000 people and elves live here? Worst, they all came to see me. Clumsy. WET. And totally clueless Rena.

Mike led me to a podium. As soon as I got up there, I saw 1000s of people and elves staring back.

"Make a speech," Mike whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave a small hiss. "NOW? You could have told me when we left so I could have made it up on the JOURNEY HERE!"

But that last part was too loud and a murmur went thorugh the crowd.

"Uh..." I said like I was a freshman caught by a Bully. "It truly was an amazing JOURNEY HERE!"

Another murmur. More Positive with a few suspicious looks.

"I, Rena Forest-"

"Natsumi," Looker nudged me.

"-Natsumi Forest have returned to my faithful Kingdom. A beautiful place right off the back, I can't wait to help all the amazing citizens that give it the looks!"

A few woman (more of the poorer looking ones) looked happier. I smiled. I really could help these people.

"I know I've been gone long. 21 years without any contact!" I said. "My Father, left to rule and fight without a family to go back to, was an amazing King. I wish to lead with wisdom like he did-"

"But be good longer," Mike whispered.

Longer?

"-but to be a better leader longer! He may have done some bad,"

I hope I said that right. But what did dad do?"

"But without him, I wouldn't be here, to make you happier and prouder to be from SINNOH!"

A burst of applause. But somewhere, hidden in the back, I could see someone draw a sword before running off. His cape came off and I saw something on his armor. The Forest Pegasus lying on the ground with another creature towering over it. My eyes grew wide.

Looker pulled me aside before making a little statement. "THANK YOU NATSUMI FOREST AND WELCOME BACK!"

But I didn't feel welcomed. I could see the figure turning back. He locked his eyes on me before mouthing something.

"Don't ruin my home"


End file.
